Night on the Outer Void
by Earwen of Alqualonde
Summary: Elwing accompanies Earendil on one of his journeys


Disclaimer: No characters belong to me. A/N: Time frame: After the binding of Melkor, before AKALLABÊTH. Written in the spur of a moment. Extremely short. Night on the Outer Void 

The hour for another journey drew nigh.

'Twas eventide, and the last gold of Anar was fading. Elwing looked upon her husband as he boarded Vingilot, Silmaril bound to his brow. His lithe figure leaped onto the decks of the hallowed ship. 

These were the times she would miss him terribly. 'Twould be impossible to voyage with him, for the piercing cold of the outer void she could endure not. 

Íverin, a Teleri whom she had befriended said to her, "I have a gift for you, mayhap for the first time you can sail with him." 

She revealed a white mantle, with silver swans sewn at the hem. When it rested on her shoulders, Elwing felt warmth seep through her body. 

A sudden desire to go with Earendil struck her, and with a quick farewell and word of thanks to her friend, she ran swiftly over the glittering sand. She changed into her form of a white bird, and took flight after the departing ship. 

The white bird landed on the deck and became Elwing. Earendil looked up in surprise at his wife. 

"I have decided to sail with you."

"But you might not survive the cold of the outer confines of Arda and the pathless voids we will travel to. Turn back, while Vingilot is still on the sea." 

"Nay, I cannot bear to be parted from you, besides, Íverin has bestowed this on me, I trust it would help to keep out the cold." Elwing showed the cloak to her husband, silently persuading him with her eyes to let her stay.

"If it is as you saw, then stay, for the lonely nights out there are hard for me too, without your presence." Earendil smiled fondly at his wife, and bade her sit while he instructed the mariners. 

Elwing sat upon a bench near the prow, beside her standing spouse. He looked solemnly out to the sea, no doubt thinking of his father, Tuor, whom he had been unable to find. 

Laying a hand on his shoulder, Elwing said, "Grieve not for him, at least he has Idril by his side, and I am sure Ulmo would let no harm befall him."

"Ah, mayhap this may be so, who knows what happened? Even the Valar cannot give me any answers. But tonight we shall put away such tales of woe since you are with me. The stars are more beautiful than ever up there, which is where we would be going."

He held Elwing close by her waist, fearing for her safety, knew that her fragile form would be blown off the ship in its rising. 

Elwing gasped as the ship suddenly lifted out of the oceans, and rose higher towards the heavens. A rush of wind blew, and behold! Vingilot was sailing on air. The sound of waves faded and the silence grew. Elwing looked around in wonder, creations of Tintalle the Kindler dusted the heavens with their everlasting pure white light. 

But brightest of all stars was the Silmaril upon Earendil's brow. It was more prominent than before, in all its glory and brilliance. Earendil himself seemed to be a glittering gem himself, and he appeared fairer than she had ever seen him.

"The star you carry gives much hope to the weary, do you know they call it 'Gil-Estel' , the Star of High Hope?

"'Tis good to know, the Silmaril should be shared by all, not hoarded up someplace."

"Down there, would be Arda and its realms." Earendil pointed below. 

She saw continents, so small they were, from up here. Even Valinor seemed diminished, though it looked brighter than the outer Lands. 

As Vingilot journeyed through the Door of Night, a change in atmosphere sent shivers coursing down her spine. She shuddered involuntarily at the unnatural cold. Beyond the Walls of the World and the Timless Void was the place Melkor was kept. 

Earendil hastily steered Vingilot away, to other ramparts of the sky. He had been appointed by the Valar to keep watch over the void, but Elwing came first, and not even the Valar could make him endanger her or jeopardize her life. 

The night grew on, and they soon came across Isil the Sheen, the Moon, Last Flower of Telperion.  Tillion, as usual, was not keeping to his appointed path, instead, ever seeking for Arien, the fire maiden. 

The ship traveled on, even into the dark and starless voids of the unknown. Earendil continued holding Elwing close, he nestled his chin in her hair, meanwhile absently wondering how he managed to have so fair a maiden for his wife.

Dawn was approaching, and Vingilot was dipping downwards, whilst the sky became lighter with the coming of the Sun. 

Elwing thanked Earendil for allowing her to voyage with him. 

"Nay, 'tis my pleasure to show thou the wonderful sights I see." Earendil answered, ere dropping a kiss to her forehead. 

'Twas indeed a night to remember. 


End file.
